Four Men and a Lady
by Lady Kisa Sohma
Summary: Couldn't think of a title. Not much of a summary at the moment, but it will change. How far will one go in protecting someone important to them? How far will one keep the woman her son loves away from him? How far before it, before they had enough?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** First I want to apologize if I misspelled anyone's name. I went on several websites to get information and how to spell their names correctly, but of course they were all spelled differently. I picked the one that came close to the manga (hopefully).

Junpei never cut Tsukushi's hair, in fact her hair will be few inches longer from the beginning of the Anime/Manga.

Yes, my characters will be out of character, I'm not that good of an author, so please bear with me. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers), I'm just using the characters for fun/entertainment.

**Prologue**

Eitoku Academy is an escalator school populated by children from rich, high-society families, but they're few that have managed to come to this school. To most people in the school, they are considered "commoners".

Eitoku Academy has been ran by the F4, also known as Flower 4. They are wealthiest, handsome, and most of the students would even say, "most feared in the school."

The F4 members are: Doumyoji Tsukasa, the leader, Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira, and Nishikado Soujiro. The last two are the major playboys of the group.

It's a known fact that if you get on the wrong side of the F4, you will get blackballed. They will give you a red notice in your locker and everyone in the school will torment you, till you transfer out.

The school gets most of their funding through the F4's parents, so they can get away with anything and everything. Nobody in the faculty cares what they do, as long as the money keeps on coming.

Even if some of the punishments the F4 has done to people were extreme and even dangerous, most of the people in the school wouldn't do or say anything, in fear of getting on the wrong side of them.

That was until one day when a student had had enough and finely did what she wanted to do, ever since she transferred to the school.

She not only stood up to the F4, but also punched/kicked Doumyoji Tsukasa and declared war against them.

Despite the fact she was a "commoner", "Lowlife", or "poor girl", she never once backed down from Doumyoji and the rest of the students.

Which ended up earning her respect from the F3 and even though Doumyoji doesn't admit it, at the time, but that's when he started taking liking to her.

She ended up being friends with them all, but her first friend out of the F4 was Hanazawa Rui. He even came to her rescue a few times and even willingly risked his longtime friendship with Doumyoji and his place with F4.

As soon as the person finished reading the reports they swung their chair around so they are facing the window. Looking out into the clear night's sky, with lights twinkling from building in the distance.

They stood up to take few steps towards the window staring at the starry sky and though to themselves; _how foolish people can be._

**Mystery Person's POV**

For centuries people have said and been told and retold, "Never judge a book by its cover" "Beauty is only skin deep". Yet they seem to ignore it, especially those with money and power.

Making quick judgments towards someone just by one's appearance or even their family's wealth, how foolish.

Since most students attending Eitoku Academy are from wealthy, money, or close enough background. It's no wonder their so quick to judge.

As I went back to my seat and facing the desk again, rethinking about the one person who stood up to the F4 and how she ended up being friends with them.

After awhile because of her relationship with them, she became the bait for revenge towards F4, especially for one in particular, Doumyoji Tsukasa.

After reading the reports on Doumyoji Tsukasa regarding the cruel things that boy has done to the students and Tsukushi, to find out that violent boy has actually have a soft spot for someone like Tsukushi, who isn't even in the same "status" as him or his friends.

Doumyoji even let 3 to 4 guys beat him up, just to save Tsukushi, was very impressive. In some ways it almost makes up for him walking away from her, when the students were terrorizing her, because of some incriminating photos that were setup to cause trouble between Doumyoji and Tsukushi.

However that still doesn't make up for him having some male students terrorize her and if it wasn't for Hanazawa Rui, they might have even rape her.

Mentioning of attempted rape, if I remembered correctly, it seemed that Doumyoji almost looked like he was going to if he hadn't stopped himself. Only a few, very few, knew about it. Those that knew about it were wondering what had happened to make him snap like that.

From my reports, it seemed that he was acting like a little kid; playing little boy's game on a girl he had a crush on. That day was very unusual for Doumyoji, especially since he was in a good mood and was being nice to everyone.

He was even nice to the guy who bumped into him and when he reappeared few minutes later, he was very violent.

Perhaps it would have to do with those 3 pesky females, whom I assumed were the F4 groupies.

It doesn't matter, after they have been on my list, since the time they invited Tsukushi to a party, only to humiliate her in front of everyone.

Then they became top of the list, when they were in Vancouver, Canada. They lied to Tsukushi about her friend, Yuki, being out in the middle of a snowstorm. Which of course, she went out in the middle of the snowstorm looking for her supposedly missing friend.

Once Doumyoji heard the news, he himself went after Tsukushi, that's when I decided to cross him out of my list.

First, before taking care of those 3 pesky groupies, I will personally deal with the soon to be ex model, Oribe Junpei. Not only did that idiot hire 3, or was it 4, idiots to kidnap and then to dare to harm Tsukushi. If that imbecile touched her hair or anything else, he would've been dead by now.

After both Tsukushi and Doumyoji were at the hospital, that idiot Oribe, had the nerve to show up and asked the kind hearted soul for forgiveness, for everything he had put her through for the name of revenge.

It seemed that Doumyoji's friends took care of the goons, that's something I don't need to worry about. However in my opinion, those 3 went easy on those morons.

Then their was a gap that she seemed to have been avoiding them after they were released from the hospital, probably do to the fact they were to get her to admit her feelings to Doumyoji at the hospital. Week or two later, Doumyoji had invited her to his birthday party and to meet his mother.

She had already met his sister; it was about the time when Tsukushi and Doumyoji were having some problems. His sister arrived just in time to scare off an idiot who was trying to force Tsukushi to go somewhere with him in his car.

From what I was told, it seemed that the sister took an instant liking to Tsukushi, but that can't be said about their mother. It seemed the mother disapproved of Tsukushi and has tried everything in her power to separate the two.

Even arranged for her own son's arranged marriage to help her business, but both the girl and her son called it off. If I remembered correctly, her name was Oukawahara Shigeru.

What the "old hag" as his son likes to call her, which suits her, what that hag didn't count on was Oukawahara actually wanted to be friends with Tsukushi, but also value it above all else, including continuing with the charade of their arranged marriage.

Those that works for Doumyoji Kaede know for a fact that she will use anyone and everyone to get what she wants, especially when it comes to Doumyoji family/Company. Even if it means tearing her own family to do so.

Not that it matters, but that buffoon of her husband won't be thrilled to find out everything that has been going on and knowing the shrew of a woman, she probably hid it from him.

Despite how I may feel about Doumyoji Kaede or even that family, not that I can blame either siblings for what happened in the past and the fact that both have been taking care/protecting Tsukushi, even from their own mother.

Another thing the old hag doesn't seem to realize with everything she has done, such as publicize her major disapproval of Tsukushi's relationship with her son. By the time they figured out, she will not only be the laughing stock, but also lose perhaps most if not all her clients as well as her business associates, when Tsukushi's true value in business world is revealed.

Even though I wanted to wait till the perfect time to reveal the truth about Tsukushi, but now that shrew is probably getting desperate to get rid of Tsukushi.

Especially, now that due to the accident her son doesn't remember Tsukushi, despite the efforts of their friends, he still doesn't remember.

My poor Tsukushi, you have been through so much and now this. That old hag is probably beaming with joy, but knowing that idiot son of hers, he will probably still protect you. Even if he doesn't remember you, but just in case I already alerted my agents to step in if anything happens to you.

_Even though F4/F3 are watching/protecting you along with Tsubaki and few others, but perhaps its time the two of you meet again. I know he has been waiting for the two of you to reunite again. Even though he saw you at the hospital, it's not the same and as long as he's by your side that __**vermin**__, wouldn't dare harm you in any way._


	2. Chapter One: Two POV

ndsandasmile

**Author's Note:** In this fanfic, Tsukushi's family isn't as poor as in the Manga and Anime. Instead of stabbing, Tsukasa got into a car accident, which caused his amnesia towards Tsukushi. Tsukasa never quit school to go to New York.

As I mentioned in Prologue, sorry about misspelling of names and the characters will be out of character. Of course I disclaim any and all rights to Hana Yori Dango.

**Chapter One – Two Point of Views**

**Tsukasa's POV**

I'm sitting on the windowsill in my room. Looking outside with the view of the garden, trying to figure out what I'm missing and what my friends are trying, but not saying.

It's so frustrating; that I can remember everything and yet in my soul and heart knows something very important is missing.

Even my friends and especially my sis, have been trying to get me to remember something or was it someone.

In my hand I'm clenching onto a Saturn necklace that was on my pillow next to me, when I woke up, the morning I got the word that I could leave the hospital and that was almost two and half months ago.

It had been three months since my accident and I was lucky, according to the doctors. I could have been in worse shape then having selected amnesia. I was only in a coma for less then a week.

All my friends and sister were there at the hospital room, after I woke up from my coma. With them was a female I didn't recognized, which apparently shocked or was it dismayed them.

I thought she was Soujiro's latest, but she didn't look like his usual females he would go for. After that first time, I would always see her with Rui, but for some reason that bothered me more then thinking she was with Soujiro.

She would visit me everyday for two weeks, but then her visits were fewer and fewer, till last month when she completely stopped visiting all together.

Still clenching to the Saturn necklace, so tightly as if my life depended on it, as well as hoping that if I clenched it so tightly I would squeeze out whatever secrets it's holding.

Two things about that girl that seems to bother me, every time she visited me, she would always look sad, especially when she leaves, I could tell that she wanted to cry.

The other thing was the way my friends and even my sister seems to be protective of her, more so from Rui. Even Tama, who's been with my family for long time, she's been my nanny/maid as well as my sister ever since we were born. She's also the head of the maids. I suspect she's been my grandfather's maid/nanny since before he was born.

Out of all the servants, Tama is the only person that old hag can't touch and is afraid of. Which is probably why I like her so much, even if she does scare me at times.

Right now I'm annoyed with her, because she's the only person I was hoping that would tell me what I have forgotten. To my surprise her answer was the same as that girl's. Wonder if the two are related somehow.

"It's meaningless if you couldn't discover it for yourself", that girl also said right as she was leaving, the last time I saw her, "Even though you figured out there was someone special in your life, you might want to be careful. If people figured out that you don't remember who it is, they might take advantage of you in your current state, especially your mother."

It seems that she not only won Tama over, but also the other servants as well. My mother probably doesn't like her, not that I have seen her since I woke up from the accident. Not that is anything knew, that old hag doesn't seem to like anyone. I sometimes wonder if she even cares for father.

**Mysterious Person's POV**

According to my sources, the F4, more like F3 just found out that Tsukushi hadn't visited **him **for a month. Not that they have much contact with her since they started their summer vacation, last month.

It seems that the last time they saw her was when she was leaving the Doumyoji's home. Whatever happened during the last visit, perhaps they realize this was also hard on her as well.

That's why they haven't seen much of her, because they wanted to give her some space to think about it and not feel like they were pressuring her. That's what I'm hoping for, especially now in her condition, not that they know about it.

When I was notified that she transferred to Eitoku Academy, I did the same thing. With or without permission, I wanted to keep an eye on her, even though I had to keep out of sight from her and especially F4.

When I transferred to Eitoku Academy, it was right after they came back from their vacation in Atami. That day seemed to have been full of surprises, starting with Doumyoji's odd mood/attitude, at first he was being nice and friendly, then suddenly he changed, went dark and violent.

Why is it that I'm thinking about this now? Especially since it only makes me furious to even think about it. Other then perhaps it's out of guilt that I did nothing, while she was calling/yelling for help.

She just came out of the emergency stairway, running as if the devil was after her, which in this case he was. If that **imbecile **hadn't stopped himself when **he **did, **he **would have probably raped her. Not that I would let him, if it went that far.

Whatever it was that made him snap back to the way he was that morning, perhaps it was her crying, or her plea, whatever it was, I'm glad it worked. The **imbecile **promised that he wouldn't hurt her anymore and then gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on the side of her head.

Neither of them saw me, which I haven't figured out if it was a good thing or not. I still fault guilty to this day that I just stood there watching her struggle with the **imbecile**, crying for help and begging him not to do it.

That was my first day at Eitoku Academy and the person I was suppose to protect/watch over to make sure she was safe and what did I do when she needed me, **nothing**.

It wasn't long after that incident; the picture of the two of them from their date was on the bulletin board. Then soon after that, there was another, except this one was an incriminating picture of Tsukushi with some guy.

Those stupid students thought they were doing that **psycho-freak **a favor by harassing and tormenting her. That **imbecile **actually believed such a lie and left her there.

Unfortunately I was having my own problems that day and I wasn't at school, but I had asked few of my guards to keep an eye on her, but do nothing. _**Stupid mistake on my part**_, but that's how it's been done over the years. Watching over her in secret, do nothing, till later. We would even video it on camera. Mostly of her hanging out with friends, work, having fun, but sometimes we would get some of her schoolmates being cruel to her, like that day.

By the time that **imbecile **came back, they done most of the damage. They tied her wrists together with a rope, to the back of the car, dragging her everywhere while someone drives the car. Some went after her with baseball bats. Surprised she didn't need to go to the hospital, we were actually expecting her there.

Next day, six of those people were hanging upside down on the roof of the school, the **imbecile **even threatened to cut the ropes, if they didn't stop screaming like a girl. Despite how I hate his methods, at least the **imbecile **did his best to avenge what they did to her.

That's when I saw her close up. She was running to the school as fast as she could. When she saw those morons hanging upside down, she had this look of shock/horror on her face. Even though she didn't notice me, which was probably a good thing at the time.

She went up to the roof to convince **him** about letting those morons go, but they got sidetracked when one of the F4 returned from Paris.

When the F4 left the roof, Tsukushi was still there. I knew it would've been really risky, but when one of my guards told me that she was up there, trying to rescue those morons, who were still hanging upside down on her own. I couldn't resist the chance to actually be close to her.

I was wearing a baseball cap, hoping it would cover my face somewhat, not that she would've noticed. She was on getting those morons down, which they had the nerve to pass out, making her do all the work.

She thanked me for helping her out, while she was untying their legs. All I did was nod my head as I was walking away. Not that she noticed me nodding my head. Before I went down the stairs I look back at her. Seeing her again, having her talk to me, even briefly was quite nice.

**Flashback**

Tsukushi was kneeling next to the fence, reaching out her arms; she grabbed the rope of one of the morons. Using all her strength, she began pulling the first student up, as gently as she could, so they wouldn't hit the concrete brick wall, as much as possible.

She was working on one end so I started on the other side. I reached out and grabbed the student's line, pulling them upwards to the roof. Unlike her, I didn't care if they get hit on the concrete brick wall or not. Although I preferred that they did hit as much as possible.

When we were done, I was about to walk away, when I heard her say thank you, but instead of replying I just nodded my head and walked away. Before I close the door to the roof, I gave her one last glance before closing the door behind me.

**End of Flashback**

In a way that **imbecile **did me a favor, because of his actions I got to stay in Eitoku Academy. Even though I promised to keep my distance from her, till I got the word, I couldn't pass up any chance I got to see her. Especially since it has been 8/9 years since I last saw her. Not that she would remember.

I was also there in the garden, when she stood up to those 3 pesky bimbos, who were making fun of the girl who caused Tsukushi so much trouble, because she had her eyes on the **imbecile**, plus to get him back for the treatment towards her when she was in kindergartner.

Wonder why that **imbecile **or his friends hadn't done anything to those pesky girls, especially after what they did in Vancouver, Canada. Not that it matters now, they will get what's coming to them, it's to bad for their parents/family will also suffer for what those 3 idiots done to Tsukushi.

It has been almost 3 months now, since I got the word. As soon as we got the word that the **imbecile **had selected amnesia and when it was confirmed that Tsukushi was the one he couldn't remember, we took admit actions to protect her.

Knowing that old witch, she would probably use this chance to go after Tsukushi, knowing that her son doesn't remember her and the chances of him stopping her are slim.

Even though F3 would do what they can to protect Tsukushi, but not even they are match for the old witch.

It's no secret that she always disapproved of her son being associated with the F3, but she never really done anything about it. Not even when they helped the **imbecile **and Tsukushi escape his mansion on his birthday.

Not that she could, even if she wanted to. Despite how everyone seems to fear Doumyoji Kaede and her power, over almost everything, even the Prime Minster (supposedly). In reality… I think she's just using the Doumyoji's name as armor to get what she wants.

Well, we will found out soon. If she keeps this up, there will be a war in the Doumyoji family. Out of all of them, which one will actually have the power?

Just then something pulled me back from my thoughts and memories, when I felt something move on my hand. At first I thought I was imagining it. Till I heard a soft whispering voice say, "Asa. Ore."

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to all those that read and reviewed. As I mentioned to some of you, I wasn't actually expecting any reviews till second chapter at least. I was hoping to post this chapter sooner. Sorry for the delay.

I also like to thank Anonymousfanfic for your beta and putting up with my content rewriting and you rereading everything over and over again.

I'm looking for suggestions on names for some of the characters. Does anyone know Tsukasa and Tsubaki's father's name, if not I wouldn't mind some suggestions for him as well. Thanks again.


End file.
